Mercury Pearson-Renault
Status: Needs renovation Mercury Pearson-Renault is a male tribute originally from District 15, but lives in District 4. He was created by The Targaryen of District 4. More Information 'Birthday: '''April 25th '''Family: ' *Dexter Renault (father) *Clarice Pearson (mother, deceased) *Vanna Pearson (younger sister) '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Attendant of the District 4 Career Academy '''Usual affiliation: '''Dexter Renault, Vanna Pearson (formerly) '''Usual alliance: '''Careers '''Love Interest(s): '''Haven (girlfriend) Backstory Mercury was born as the eldest child and only son of Dexter Renault, a former doctor, and Clarice Pearson. Two years later, Vanna was born. A couple of days after Vanna's birth, Clarice died. Mercury and Vanna grew up believing that Clarice died from childbirth. This wasn't the case. The truth was that Dexter murdered Clarice. Dexter was a serial killer who gained pleasure from killing women in the district. He wanted to see what it was like to murder somebody closer to home, thus that was his motive behind Clarice's murder. Long before they knew about the dark life of their father, the two children were close. Vanna was trusting of Mercury and not Dexter. At some point, he learned about Dexter being a serial killer. Instead of being disgusted, Mercury decided to aid his father by helping him cover up the murders. Once he reached the age of 16, he caught Vanna browsing through family documents and files, some of which had proof of Dexter's involvement in all of the murders. He attacked Vanna and tied her up, before making her swear not to tell anyone about what she discovered. This was the moment when Vanna realised that Mercury was helping Dexter cover up the murders. Vanna managed to escape the family home. Mercury, angered, urged his father to do something about this as if they let Vanna escape, she could reveal everything. Dexter thanked his son for helping him cover up the murders before instructing him to go to District 4. Mercury was confused. He asked Dexter why he was instructing him to go to another district. Dexter replied that he never wanted to get Mercury involved, as he had his whole life ahead of him, and now that he had been involved, he felt guilty. This only angered Mercury further. He followed his father's wishes but he also decided to take matters into his own hands, by vowing to find Vanna. Upon arrival at District 4, he enrolled into the District 4 Career Academy and befriended a girl called Haven (after getting to know her). They later started to date. He became popular at the Academy presumably due to his good looks. He also trained regularly with the sword. But despite this, his original goal was never forgotten about. He was determined to do whatever it takes to find Vanna and silence her. Due to a sudden feeling that Vanna would end up being in the Games, he decided that he was going to volunteer. This way he could get to his little sister. Personality Mercury is like Vanna in three ways; he's determined, only trusts those who prove that they're loyal to him and relies heavily on his instincts. He also appears to be charming and handsome, mainly to those who hardly know the true him: dangerous and easy to anger. He is incredibly loyal to his father. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Weaponry (sword), hand to hand combat, appearance '''Weaknesses: '''Plant knowledge, tree climbing, swimming Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Fate TBA after retirement. Notable relationships '''Dexter: '''Mercury is loyal to his father without a doubt, although he does get angered by many of the decisions Dexter makes. '''Vanna: '''Mercury used to be close to Vanna. That changed when Vanna discovered that he had helped cover up the murders that Dexter had committed (including Clarice). Family Dexter renault.png|Dexter Renault, father Vanna pearson lunaii.png|Vanna Pearson, sister Gallery Trivia * TTOD4 was given the lunaii for Mercury by Enraptured Misfit, the creator of the lunaii (he no longer wanted the lunaii and TTOD4 was willing to have it). Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes